The Best Mission Ever
by Kai-Chan0876
Summary: Lucy and Natsu accept a mission. Little did they know that they can't accomplish it, withought first knowing each others strengths and weaknesses. During this mission, will their love for each other finally be discovered. Read to find out more... I kno its a terrible summary
1. How Much Do You Want?

Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first fan fiction story soooo I really hope that this goes well. Any Positive and negative reviews are welcome, but please don't be too harsh on me -_-

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Fairy Tail! All rights belong to Hiro Mashima (bless him for coming up with such a brilliant manga)

Now continuing with the story (so excited) :D

* * *

Lucy POV:

"Ugh where is Natsu? I told him to meet me here at 5:00pm so we could get started on our mission!" _I guess I should've expected this from him of all people, _I thought quietly to myself.

"Well gods Luce! Am I really that bad with showing up on time?" said the pink haired fire mage while walking up to me with his blue cat.

"Sorry, I must've been thinking out loud" I said while sweat dropping.

"Aye!" shouted Happy, the blue cat

As we made our way to the train, I noticed that Natsu started looking paler by the second. (._.) _This is going to be a looong ride, _I thought making sure to say it inside my head this time.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Natsu POV:

_Ugh. I've always hated trains. I get sick just thinking about them._

We got on the train and it immediately started to pull off from the station. I tried to sit next to Lucy but instead I ended up crashing to the floor due to the motion sickness.

"Oi Natsu!" I heard Happy call out to me. Then I saw black boots in front of my face.

Lucy looked down at me with embarrassment written all across her face. I couldn't even say anything, afraid that I would end up puking if I opened my mouth.

"Natsu can you please get off of the floor, and at least try to make it to the bench" said Lucy in a worried manner.

I nodded slowly and got off the floor and walked carefully behind Lucy, making sure not to fall down. When we made it to the bench I was so relieved. I felt a little better now that I was sitting down, but I still felt queasy. So far, this mission is terrible!

* * *

**AT THE DESTINATION:**

Lucy POV:

We finally made it. I thought I was going to die by how many times Natsu kept throwing up on the train. It was so gross. To be honest, I didn't even think he would make it out alive. Thank God he did though, because there's no way I could do this mission by myself with Happy.

"ALL RIGHT HAPPY! LET'S GO FIND SOME FOOD!"

"Aye sir!"

"Guys wait! Shouldn't we report to the person that sent us the request first?" I said with a sweat drop

"Ugh whyyyy Luuuuuuce? Me and Happy are starving!" whined Natsu while rubbing his stomach. "And by judging how your stomach is growling, I think you're hungry too" he then said as he smirked at me.

It was true. I was hungry, but that wasn't important right now. We had to report to the person that sent the request.

"So what if I am hungry. That's not the issue. But since you insist on eating, you two go on ahead. I'll report that we're here, and then catch up with you guys later" I said, wishing that he could be mature for once

"Thanks a bunch Luce! C'mon Happy!" yelled Natsu and he ran off to the first restaurant he found

"Aye sir!" said Happy as he flew closely behind him

_What am I going to do with those two idiots, _I thought to myself. As I was walking I was trying to make sure that I wasn't being followed. There could be lots of weirdos in this town. I could be kidnapped if I wasn't careful.

When I finally reached the man's house, it faintly reminded me of my childhood home. It was a huge mansion with lots of space to run and play. It had a huge front door, and tons of flowers surrounding trees that grew beside the walkway to the door.

I rang the doorbell, and I heard it echo through the area. A maid came to answer the door. She had long curly, light brown hair, and light blue eyes, the color of the sky. Her skin was smooth and almost a caramel color.

"Are you here to complete the master's request?" She softly asked me

"Um yes, but my partners aren't here at the moment **(yes she included Happy)**. But may I come in anyway?"

"Of course ma 'dam"

I giggled.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

"No, it's just that you don't have to be so formal with me. Just calling me Lucy is fine" I replied while smiling

"Oh. My apologies miss Lucy" She said and showed me inside the house

* * *

**AT THE RESTAURANT:**

Natsu POV:

"Okay Happy, let's get a move on. We don't want Lucy to be mad at us" I said while wiping my face clean and licking my fingers of any food left on them.

"Aye" Said Happy while finishing up his fish

We walked out of the restaurant after paying for our food, and I started sniffing the air for Lucy's scent. At first I couldn't find it, and then I caught wind of it. It smelled just like her, vanilla and cherry blossoms. So we followed the scent until we reached this huge building resembling a mansion.

"Natsu, are you sure that she's in there?"

"Of course, I think I would know Lucy's scent by now" I said with a wide grin on my face

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was so loud; I thought they must've had a speaker connected to it.

A woman came to the door. I think she was the maid.

"Hello sir. How may I assist you?" She asked with a sweet smile, almost like Lucy's.

"Uhm yeah, did a girl come in here earlier?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Maid POV:

I automatically knew who he was talking about. I then showed him into the house and towards the dining room where miss Lucy was having dinner with the master.

"Hello master. Miss Lucy, do you know this young man?" I gestured at the pink haired young man with the blue flying cat.

"Yeah it's fine. They're my friends, Natsu and Happy." She said while smiling brightly

"I understand" I replied while showing them to their seats at the table

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lucy POV:

When the maid came into the room with Natsu and Happy, I was so relieved. I thought they had left me. But then again Natsu isn't the type of person to leave a friend hanging, even if it was Gray.

"Hey Natsu, so this is the guy that sent the request" I said while pointing to the man sitting across the table from me

"Oh, so that's the guy." Natsu said while turning his head to face the man so he could talk to him. "Hello sir!" He shouted at him.

"Hello" He replied.

"So what's your name? Mine's Natsu, and this is Happy and Lucy" He yelled while me and Happy just waved and sweat dropped

"My name is John Wilcox III. I'm very pleased to meet you all" John said with a warm smile

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Natsu POV:

This guy had to be at least me and Lucy's age. He had hair that closely resembled Gray's. Except his hair was a smoky grey, and he had light brown eyes, but their shape looked more like Jellal's. He had on a white suit with a red tie that had accents of gold.

"So, how do we address you Mr. Wilcox?" Lucy asked the guy

"It's fine. You can call me John if you would like" He said while smiling back

"Well now," he said, "let's start talking and get down to business. How much would you like me to pay you?"

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Good, bad? Please leave me a review and I'll try to improve in the next chapter.

So excited! Can't wait till those reviews start coming in telling me how awesome it was :D

So don't forget to R&R

Fangirl.


	2. What's This Really About?

A/N: Ok, look I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. Fortunately I had some free time on my hands recently, so be thankful that I remembered ;) Also, I did have writer's block for quite some time. I think I've finally got it now :D And (one more thing before I get started) I'm not exactly sure how long this story is going to be. Lastly, I decided not to do my stories in POVs anymore. It was really confusing me.

_Natsu: It's about damn time you updated this story!_

_Lucy: She obviously doesn't want to finish it… Besides, she doesn't have a life :P_

_Kaira (me): I DO HAVE A LIFE! STFU LUCY!_

_Lucy: *fake tears* I'm so hurt *sniffle sniffle*_

_Happy: Oh gawsh… Anyways, Kaira does __**NOT **__own Fairy Tail. It obviously belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please enjoy_

* * *

Last chapter review:

_Natsu POV:_

_This guy had to be at least me and Lucy's age. He had hair that closely resembled Gray's. Except his hair was a smoky grey, and he had light brown eyes, but their shape looked more like Jellal's. He had on a white suit with a red tie that had accents of gold._

_"So, how do we address you Mr. Wilcox?" Lucy asked the guy_

_"It's fine. You can call me John if you would like" He said while smiling back_

_"Well now," he said, "let's start talking and get down to business. How much would you like me to pay you?"_

Continuation:

"Uhm, are you sure that you would want US to make that decision?" asked Lucy, not sure how much money she would need to cover her everyday expenses

"HOW ABOUT PAYING US $10,000,000!" yelled Natsu halfway across the room with Happy grinning ear-to-ear while flying in circles

"Is that the amount that you wish?" John said with a completely serious expression

"Can't we talk about this first Natsu?"

"Why? That money could TOTALLY cover your rent and keep your shelves stocked with food!"

_You know, I think you would be lying on that one. Judging by how much of my food you eat a day that money would be gone in a month, _Lucy quietly thought while sweatdropping.

"C'mon Luce… please" Natsu said while trying to give his best puppy-dog face

_Ugh, I can't resist that face._ "Fine Natsu," said Lucy a bit reluctantly, "but if he asks for it back, I expect you to pay it off by yourself."

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu yelled in unison

"Okay then, it's settled" John snapped his fingers and immediately following, there were 3 guys standing in the room with huge silver suitcases.

They stopped in front of Lucy and opened the cases. Inside, there was an even amount of $10,000,000. Lucy's eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Now, on to the serious matter" John snapped his fingers again and the men closed the cases in the blink of an eye.

"Huh?" Natsu, Happy, and Lucy said in unison

"If you cannot complete this mission, you will not receive your pay"

"Okay, fire away!" yelled Natsu, obviously very eager to get the reward

"I need you 2 to defeat the strongest dark guild… alone."

"Why alone?" asked Lucy sounding a bit worried

"Mainly, I'm afraid that if it's your whole guild they may not accomplish it. It requires somewhat of a 'dirty deed'."

"What do ya mean?" said Natsu sounding a little too excited

"Well, maybe a little bit of sleeping around, only to get to the Head Master. He's quite a pervert, so I would think this is probably one of the best strategies to use." (Honestly, there won't be any lemons in this. So don't get your hopes up)

"WHAT?" yelled Lucy. _There's no way that we're taking this mission. I mean that's ridiculous, _Lucy thought to herself.

"Hmmm… We'll take it!" said Natsu, a little too overexcited

"Natsu, do you know what this means?" Lucy said frantically

"Umm…" said Natsu quietly trying to figure out what situation he just put them in

"Oh my gosh Natsu! Don't go around accepting things if you don't even know what they mean!" the now aggravated celestial wizard screamed at the dragon slayer

"I'm sorry Luce. I just said 'ok' because I figured we would need the money someday" said Natsu while slowly dragging himself towards his best friend

"Sigh. It's fine. I know you were only thinking about my wellbeing, but you have to ask questions if you don't understand something." Lucy said while patting the boy's head

"So… What does it mean Luce?" Natsu asked looking completely innocent

"Uhm, I think that would be a question for John. You know, since he brought it up and all" Lucy said while staring daggers at the wealthy teen

Natsu walked over to John and asked him what he had meant by sending them on this mission and what exactly did "sleeping around" mean. John gladly answered, just in case Natsu wanted to change his mind and head back while he still had his dignity.

"Of course if you go back on your word, the least I can give you is $1,000,000. That's as high as I'll go, no more than that, but if you wish for less I will gladly oblige." John said with a devious smirk

"Luce, are you ok with me taking the mission? I mean, you don't have to do it and I'll still give you the money"

"But I'm scared that if I don't go with you then something might happen"

"Haha, I still have Happy with me!"

"Aye sir!" yelled Happy

After a long pause while thinking about the situation, Lucy decided to let Natsu go on the mission with Happy.

"Ok. It's fine if you go, but make sure to ask me for help should you need any." said Lucy while waving goodbye to Natsu on her way out of the house and back to the guild

After Lucy was gone Natsu looked at John with a serious face. "So what's this really about… brother."

* * *

LOL! So I found this hilarious version of "Jingle Bells" on Tumblr and I just wanted to share it with you guys:)

And OMG was that a good cliffhanger or what? Now, I know that im the anime we have **NEVER **heard of anyone named John Wilcox III, let alone him being Natsu's bro-bro. But I thought that I should this story just a little more interesting... anyways I'm so glad that I finally remembered to update.

I had some freetime on my hands this weekend so I was like "Lemme go ahead and do this before I put it off again" aaaaand TADA here it is... I was kind of lost with how I actually wanted to go with the story, but hey I figured it out. I night not be that consistant on how often I update, so we'll just see how this goes.

**DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW**

**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY**

**YOU'RE SO FUCKING SLOW**

**AND FAT, WHAT DO YOU WEIGH**

**HA-HA-HA**

**YOU CAN'T FUCKING SING**

**I'LL START A FUCKING FIGHT**

**GET OUT MY WAY YOU FUCKING HO**

**I'M DRIVING HERE TONIGHT **

**JINGLE BELLS, GO TO HELL**

**GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY**

**OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE**

**OVER BODIES EVERY DAY (HEY)**

**JINGLE BELLS, GO TO HELL**

**BITCH WHAT DID I SAY**

**RUN THAT ASS CUZ YOU CAN'T HIDE**

**FROM MY MOTHERFUCKING SLEIGH**

**HEY**

LOL! I can't breathe! But have a good day. And look forward to when I update again XD


	3. Don't You Dare

A/N: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm super excited! I'm just on a roll now aren't I? ;) Anyways, I know that you're all super happy that I've been updating so often… but I'm pretty sure that this is just a one-time thing. Don't get too comfortable now. Also I could use some more followers on Tumblr… soooo if u wouldn't mind just look for me and decide if u wanna follow or not ;) Ugh and I decided I'm not gunna do those little "chara-chats" anymore. (Decided to call it that bcuz it's the 'characters' and they're supposedly 'chatting'…dumb, right?)

**DISCLAIMER: **Obviously Fairy Tail **DOES NOT **belong to me… bcuz if it did, Lucy and Natsu would've been in a relationship by now and had tons of babies ;)

* * *

_**Previously on the last chapter:**_

_"Luce, are you ok with me taking the mission? I mean, you don't have to do it and I'll still give you the money"_

_"But I'm scared that if I don't go with you then something might happen"_

_"Haha, I still have Happy with me!"_

_"Aye sir!" yelled Happy_

_After a long pause while thinking about the situation, Lucy decided to let Natsu go on the mission with Happy._

_"Ok. It's fine if you go, but make sure to ask me for help should you need any." said Lucy while waving goodbye to Natsu on her way out of the house and back to the guild_

_After Lucy was gone Natsu looked at John with a serious face. "So what's this really about… brother."_

* * *

**Continuation:**

"I see… so no warm welcome for your onii-tan Natsu?" John said while eyeing his younger brother mischievously

"No. I haven't seen you since Igneel left, so why would I want to see you now?" said the angry dragon slayer while trying to keep his cool. _If I don't want anyone to get hurt, I should just ask what he wants and leave peacefully _**(HA! This is **_**Natsu **_**we're talking about here… not like it was Erza)**

"There's no need to get an attitude with me. If it wasn't FOR me, you wouldn't have known Igneel in the first place. That means you couldn't join Fairy Tail or meet that little beauty you brought with you" John said, looking to see what kind of reaction he would receive from the young mage

"LEAVE LUCY OUT OF THIS!" Natsu was now furious

"Oh… so I see it's a touchy little subject. Are you this protective of ALL your family?"

"OF COURSE I AM I WOULD DO THE SAME THING HAD YOU THREATENED ANYONE ELSE IN THE GUILD!" Natsu was now switching to Lightening-Flame dragon mode. This definitely can't be good.

"I didn't plan on threatening them. I only wanted to see how you would react, so calm down. So, tell me, why are you so protective of this little 'family' of yours? Hmm?" John replied, pushing Natsu a little further

"I've had enough of this!" Natsu yelled while storming out of the room, Happy following closely behind

"I didn't say I was finished now did I?" John blew a specialized whistle that had an extremely high frequency

"Argh!" Natsu fell to the ground in pain. _Ugh, it was times like this that I wish I didn't have super-sensitive hearing._

After John had stopped blowing the whistle, Natsu staggered while trying to stand back up.

"Ugh, what do you need to harass me with now? Or can I just leave and forget about ever seeing you again?" Natsu's head didn't hurt as much, so he wanted to threaten his "onii-tan" one more time. "If you EVER go near the guild or anyone that's a part of it, I will hunt you down and murder you" he gave John a hard glare

"Tch. Just because you can use magic doesn't mean that I can't threaten you as well. I do have resources, in case it slipped your mind. So, when you walk out of that door… Remember that it's a dog-eat-dog world." John gave Natsu one last devious smirk before he let Natsu and Happy go on their way

"Let's go Happy"

"Aye sir." said the Exceed while trying not to make the mood worse than what it already was. Apparently to Happy, the mood was suffocating him.

Natsu and Happy fled the building in search of their blonde friend, hoping that she was still in the village. Just then, Natsu received a signal… in his head? Oh, it was Warren. **(**_**Italics **_**+ "quotation marks" means it's the conversation going on in Natsu's head)**

"_Natsu! There's an emergency!"_

"_What?!" _the dragon slayer was now panicking

"_Yes, Lucy got back to the guild, but there's something off about her…"_

"_What… happened… to Lucy." _He was trying to keep his voice calm to ensure Warren that he could handle the news

"_We're not sure. She walked inside all 'honky-dory' and then she just… snapped."_

"_Hold on I'll be there right away. Don't move her from wherever she is. Don't even touch her and don't give her anything." _Natsu's voice was calm but serious

With that being said, Natsu and Warren said their goodbyes and then he and Happy were on their way back home.

They didn't take the train this time. There was no time to play around if Lucy wasn't feeling well. So instead, Happy just flew them there at "max speed".

As soon as they were at the guild Natsu busted through the doors. "Where's Lucy?" he said as he tried to stay calm. Apparently it wasn't working; the whole guild was shaken by how much he cared for the young celestial mage.

"Uhm, she's upstairs on the bed." Mirajane stated, trying to calm him down a little

Natsu rushed up the stairs and into the room… WHAT? Lucy was completely fine! She wasn't spazzing or anything!

"Uh, hey Natsu?" she said, just a little confused about the dragon slayer's face

"Are… are you okay Luce?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, because Warren contacted me and told me that you were acting strange. So, I rushed back here to see if you were okay, but you look fine to me"

Lucy seemed puzzled by his statement. Why would Warren tell him that?

"I think you should ask Warren what this is about"

"Um… y-yeah okay"

Natsu started walking down to the first floor of the guild in search of the lying telepath **(I'm not exactly sure what kind of magic Warren uses… srry)**.

"WARREN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Natsu yelled, obviously not happy

"Y-yes?" Warren's head popped out of the corner

"Come… here."

"Ok-kay"

"Don't you dare play with like that again. Ever." Natsu's eyes had a murderous intent

"I understand… I'm sorry. It was a harmless joke that's all. I promise."

"Hmm" Natsu stared at Warren intently before speaking. "Okay buddy! Just don't do it again, because honestly you scared the crap outta me!" he replied while rubbing the back of his neck and smiling

After getting the issue cleared up, Natsu left the guild to return home. The guild was silent for a while, to make sure that the dragon slayer was _truly_ gone. When they were sure that he wasn't in hearing distance, they busted out laughing.

"Whoa! That guy was serious!"

"You okay Warren? He must've scared you huh?"

"For him to be worried about 'his girl' he is truly a man!" **(LOL! I think we all know who THAT is)**

Warren was so terrified, that out of everyone else in the guild… he forgot to laugh at his own joke.

* * *

WHOA! So how was that? Awesome right? Sorry but no cliffhanger this time ;) There will be one in the next chapter though. I can't believe I didn't 2 chapters in 2, 3 day? (Not sure how many) *sigh* well no songs today. I know you all wanted one, but I didn't find any other ones . Kay, well don't forget to R&R bcuz I'm soooo looking forward to these reviews ;) Luv ya guys bye

Kai-Chan0876


	4. What Did You Do?

A/N: Okay, it hasn't been that long since I have updated but I wanna go ahead and get it out of the way… soooo yeah. Anyways, I have a sprained leg D: Tragic, but it's hurting like crazy right now. I don't know if I can go to school this Monday bcuz of it. And (there's more), Its Thanksgiving week ;) I'm excited bcuz it means an extremely short week of school… Soooo yeah, that's what's going on with me right now

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****NOT**** own Fairy Tail. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima, plus if I owned it I wouldn't be making fanfictions about it (maybe).**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Natsu and Happy fled the building in search of their blonde friend, hoping that she was still in the village. Just then, Natsu received a signal… in his head? Oh, it was Warren. __**(**__**Italics **__**+ "quotation marks" means it's the conversation going on in Natsu's head)**_

_"__Natsu! There's an emergency!"_

_"__What?!" __the dragon slayer was now panicking_

_"__Yes, Lucy got back to the guild, but there's something off about her…"_

_"__What… happened… to Lucy." __He was trying to keep his voice calm to ensure Warren that he could handle the news_

_"__We're not sure. She walked inside all 'honky-dory' and then she just… snapped."_

_"__Hold on I'll be there right away. Don't move her from wherever she is. Don't even touch her and don't give her anything." __Natsu's voice was calm but serious_

_With that being said, Natsu and Warren said their goodbyes and then he and Happy were on their way back home._

_They didn't take the train this time. There was no time to play around if Lucy wasn't feeling well. So instead, Happy just flew them there at "max speed"._

_As soon as they were at the guild Natsu busted through the doors. "Where's Lucy?" he said as he tried to stay calm. Apparently it wasn't working; the whole guild was shaken by how much he cared for the young celestial mage._

* * *

_Continuation:_

It was just another day in the guild, everyone doing what they considered to be "normal". All except for a certain dragon slayer. He was a little bored since Lucy was off somewhere doing a mission and Happy was also off on a mission with Charle and Wendy. The guild just wasn't the same without those two. He sighed and watched Gray talking to Juvia about who knows what, and then he decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Gray-sama, why won't you accept Juvia's love already?"

"B-because… umm… I just can't see you in that way"

"BUT GRAY-SAMA!" She started crying hysterically, and we all know how bad that can get…

"H-hey Juvia stop crying. I promise if you stop I'll… uh… I'll take you somewhere nice. How's that sound?" He was obviously reluctant to make this decision.

"Really?" said the sniffling water mage

"Promise"

"Okay Gray-sama"

_How's he gunna get himself outta this one, _thought the dragon slayer while watching the pair carefully. _They look really happy together; despite the fact that Gray claims he doesn't like Juvia in that way. I wonder if someone can make me feel like that,_ he pondered on that question for just a little bit longer before the answer hit him… literally.

Just as he was thinking, Lucy came flying through a window knocking Natsu off of his bench and landing on his back. _*cough cough* I can't breathe… Luce is really heavy._

"Owwie… Oh sorry Natsu. Just thought I'd 'fly' in to see ya" She said while laughing sheepishly

"Wherf yuh comf fruhm Rushi?" **(In case you might not be able to understand "Where'd you come from Lucy?")**

"About that… Happy just decided to drop me off" She huffed out a short breath, "Oh right, I should get off huh?"

The crushed dragon slayer nodded his head the best he could. She then got up and dusted herself off and reached out her hand for Natsu and he took her kind gesture. After standing back up, he took a few deep breaths, cleared his throat, and coughed a couple times before speaking.

"Soooo what were you doing with Happy anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I ran into Charle, Wendy, and Happy after I had just finished my mission and I needed a quick way to get back to the guild. So I asked Happy to take me and then he said ***mocking Happy*** 'But Lucy's too heavy! You haven't lost weight at all even though we were stuck on that island for seven years!' ***normal voice* **so I made him carry me and he took me at max speed and threw me in here! That dumb cat!" She was fuming by now

"I see. You ARE pretty heavy… you nearly crushed my lungs for a second there Lucy."

"Grrrr… Shut up Natsu!" She then hit him over the head with her fist

"Ouch Luce! Sorry I was just stating the truth…"

"Well if that's how you and Happy feel… maybe I should just starve myself and then get anorexia" Her eyes started to swell with tears that dared to fall down

"Wh-what? First, I don't know what anorexia is, or however you say it. Second, why would you want to starve yourself? I thought food was supposed to be your friend…"

"Since you're not a girl, you wouldn't understand how hard it is to be called by fat by you guys every day. It's hurtful and it makes me even more self-conscious than what I already am", the tears finally poured out and they just wouldn't stop. She forced herself to stop crying then she wiped her face and rubbed her puffy, red eyes. She looked at Natsu with sad eyes and continued.

"I used to never have insecurities about my looks. I was always the pretty one. I was kind, humble, honest, and never broke a promise. Whenever I went with someone somewhere, they would always tell me how pretty I looked or how well I carried myself. But here, you and Happy tell me the opposite."

"Lucy…" Natsu started feeling guilty about all of his earlier statements leading up to now

Lucy continued, "I mean since I've joined Fairy Tail, I've noticed lots of girls and women that look better than me, are skinnier than me, and are comfortable in their own skin… I can't compare to them because you guys have almost shattered my self-esteem. I no longer think that I have that special 'something'. You and Happy never tell me that I look beautiful; you two only bombard me with insults. But… that's okay right? That's what friends do, right? After all, you two are my 'friends'" She ran out of the guild after crying again, the tears flowing out worse than before.

Gray stormed over to Natsu, angry about the fact that the dragon slayer made Lucy cry and flee from the guild. He grabbed Natsu by the shirt and yelled in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUCY YOU BASTARD?!"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"…."

Gray threw Natsu against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. But Natsu didn't stand up; he only sat there thinking about what he had done to Lucy and if there was, by some miracle of God, a way to make it up to her.

"Well, don't answer me. But until you figure out what to do, you are not allowed to come into the guild. I will talk to Master and Erza to make sure that this is taken seriously."

"I understand" Natsu finally replied

"How could you do this to Lucy? You're always talking about how much you love your nakama and that they mean the world to you, but to cause one of your own nakama to cry… it's a bit ironic. I look forward to when you are allowed to come back inside the guild after you make-up with Lucy." Gray walked away, leaving Natsu to think about what he was going to do.

Without a word being said, Natsu left the guild to go home and wonder about how he should solve this problem that he and his best cat friend created.

_I'm so sorry Luce…_

* * *

:( Sad right? This is just in case anyone who has anorexia out there is reading this: YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! DON'T YOU DARE LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE! It makes me sad to see this. These beautiful young women torturing themselves because of the things people say about them… :(

Anyways, great chapter right? BTW I've decided that I don't want John in the story anymore. He may come back later but not for right now, he's not necessary to me. I promise this IS gunna be a NaLu story, but this is to build the "suspense"… Soooo R&R please ;) I'm in dire need of reviews, faves, and follows.

Love ya guize ;)


	5. Forgive

A/N: Yay! I'm updating :DDD So guys… My voice isn't doing too well right now but I'm staying positive and -even though I shouldn't really be talking- am talking through the pain. I'm a mess aren't I? Anyways, I wanna know why I'm such a procrastinator! I had this project for school right and I waited till like the last week BEFORE IT'S DUE to start it… and she gave it to us on the first day of school -_-. Ah! I'm so sorry that I'm taking your attention away from the story. Please read and love

**DISCLAIMER: **C'mon guys, you should know this by now... I do **NOT** own Fairy Tail. Everybody used in the story belongs to Hiro Mashima ;)

* * *

_Previously:_

_Gray threw Natsu against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. But Natsu didn't stand up; he only sat there thinking about what he had done to Lucy and if there was, by some miracle of God, a way to make it up to her._

_"Well, don't answer me. But until you figure out what to do, you are not allowed to come into the guild. I will talk to Master and Erza to make sure that this is taken seriously."_

_"I understand" Natsu finally replied_

_"How could you do this to Lucy? You're always talking about how much you love your nakama and that they mean the world to you, but to cause one of your own nakama to cry… it's a bit ironic. I look forward to when you are allowed to come back inside the guild after you make-up with Lucy." Gray walked away, leaving Natsu to think about what he was going to do._

_Without a word being said, Natsu left the guild to go home and wonder about how he should solve this problem that he and his best cat friend created._

_I'm so sorry Luce…_

* * *

_Continue:_

He was wandering aimlessly, wondering how to come about the subject with the celestial mage. He came across a sakura tree, remembering the time when he and Happy dug one up, stuck it on a boat, and sailed it to her house. He was pleased with himself that day, but now he felt as if he was just another one of Lucy's ex-boyfriends. Just dumped, either because she had gotten bored of him or he had done something horribly wrong. It was obviously the second problem. He just knew that she wasn't going to be talking to him for a while. He sighed and continued thinking until he decided to get it over with, slowly walking in the direction of her house.

He made it to her door, and then he heard laughing. His curiosity was now peaked and he wanted to know what was making her so happy at the moment. He leaped up to the perch on her window and looked inside, what he saw was absolutely baffling. Lucy was sitting on her couch talking to Levy about who-knows-what. He stuck his ear to the cold window trying to listen in on their conversation.

"So Lu-chan, why'd you leave the guild earlier today? I got worried."

Lucy explained to Levy the whole story about why she left and didn't tell anyone. Levy's face had a mixture of confusion, sadness, and something else that she couldn't put her finger on it. It almost seemed like guilt.

"So you're coming to the guild tomorrow right? I mean after that fight that you and Natsu had I think it would be best for you to talk to him." Levy said with the utmost concern for her friend. Lucy quietly nodded and continued watching TV with her blunette friend.

Natsu turned his ear away from the window and thought that just as he was about to have some resolution on this problem, Levy had to come and make him rethink his apology. It caused him to wonder if he should have ever been Lucy's friend in the first place. If he had never met her, then she wouldn't be dealing with this right now.

He heard the door to Lucy's apartment open, and then a goodbye and the door closed. He peaked back in her room and watched her sit on her bed and write something else to add to her endless story. She sighed and then threw the stack of papers on the floor with a frustrated grunt, the papers scattering all over her floor. She then stood up and walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a drawer. There was a picture of her, Natsu, and Happy after completing their first mission. With a small smile she placed the picture back and began to softly cry. She sat there for what seemed like hours on Natsu's end. He couldn't help but just want to rush in and hug her. To make all of her worries and insecurities disappear, the only problem was that he had caused them.

He continued to watch her for a few more minutes before she got up from the floor and dragged herself to her kitchen. She opened the fridge and tried to find something to soothe her growing hunger. Walking out of the kitchen, she slipped on something. It was one of her pages from the story that she had thrown earlier. Natsu tried to stifle a laugh and was failing miserably, as his laughter caught the attention of the celestial mage. She walked toward her window and opened it to see a shocked and embarrassed Natsu staring back at her with wide eyes.

"U-um Lucy! Nice seeing you here! So what brings ya 'round?" He grinned sheepishly

She gave him a blank expression, but on the inside her stomach felt fluttery with butterflies. She calmly responded.

"I live here," she blankly stated before resuming, "What do you want, Natsu?"

"Actually, I came to say sorry"

Lucy's eyes grew wide with shock. He was sorry? After all of this time, he was finally sorry? She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she didn't stop his apology.

"I didn't realize that all the comments Happy and I made were having such an effect on you. Had I known that, I would have never said all of those things. You're not fat, I was just poking fun but it must not have been that funny to make you cry. I couldn't stand you running away crying, crying because of something that I said, and it made me feel… awful. I'm sorry Luce. Please forgive me." He avoided her gaze, afraid that she would be angry and reject his apology

She only stared at him, not moving a muscle or making a sound. He could hear her heart pounding in her chest and he heard her breathing, it was soft and to him it was like a gentle lullaby. After what seemed like hours, she finally had an answer.

"I accept."

"What?" Natsu was confused. He was sure that she'd reject, but it was just the opposite.

"Yes. I accept your apology, but don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't imagine losing my best friend" She threw herself at him and gave him a tight hug that he gladly returned

They pulled apart and went inside, acting like nothing had ever happened. They sat on her couch laughing, joking around, and talking until 12 in the morning.

Natsu woke up to find that his chest felt heavier than usual. He lifted up on his elbows and saw a sleeping Lucy with a slight smile on her face. He couldn't help but feel a light blush creep up on him as he watched her sleep. She looked like an angel with her lips slightly parted open, her hair framing her face, and a small blush across her cheeks. He gulped at the sight of his best friend. He wasn't exactly sure when he had fell for her it just… happened. He could have felt it when she had gotten angry at him and he realized how much he missed her. Even though it wasn't a whole day, it felt like his world had just fallen apart, he wanted to see her smile so badly and he wanted to be the cause of that smile. Looking at her now, he knew that he was the reason she was smiling in her sleep.

Lucy awoke to the sight of a blushing Natsu who was looking at her with wide eyes. She looked down to see her lying on top of Natsu who, by the way, didn't have on his vest. It was resting snugly on her shoulders, almost as if it was a perfect fit. She blushed at the sight too, so they just sat there looking like ripe tomatoes until someone finally spoke up.

"Well… um… good morning Luce. Did ya have a good sleep?"

"Uh yeah. It was nice."

"That's great." They both shifted uncomfortably in their position

Even though they made up, the air right now was kind of awkward considering their situation. Lucy removed herself from Natsu's chest and stood; he only sat up on the couch and looked at her.

"I'm gunna go take a shower 'kay?"

"Okay Luce."

Lucy grabbed her towel, some clothes, and then headed towards the bathroom. After stripping herself, she turned on the hot water. She stepped inside and let the water envelope her and take away her stress. As she was taking her shower, she thought back to yesterday which was when they had the fight. She hadn't even left the guild for 2 hours before Levy came knocking on her door. She had just been so frustrated that day so it caused her to overreact to the statement that Natsu had made.

After thinking things over, she glanced at the clock that rested on her sink. She had been in the shower for over 30 minutes. _Natsu's probably on his way to the guild by now,_ she thought with a grin. She walked out of the shower and dried off then put on her clothes, the usual. She fixed her hair in two pigtails and sprayed herself with perfume. One she was done, she walked out of the bathroom to find Natsu rummaging through her fridge.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him and crossed her arms under her chest

"I'm hungry Luce, so I'm looking for something to eat obviously." He scoffed at her question

"Can't you eat at the guild?"

"I _could,_ but I'm not."

"And why is that, hmm?"

"I wanted to eat with you."

Lucy blushed at his straightforwardness. "W-well, we could always eat together at the guild. Besides, I'm not a good cook anyway."

Natsu sighed and closed the fridge. He grabbed his jacket and scarf, he then clutched Lucy's hand, swung the door open, and rushed out of her house. Lucy was wavering in the wind as he ran with her in hand. She made no sound, not even a scream, as she was so used to this happening. This made her think of when they had just met each other and Natsu grabbed her hand as they ran away from the army. She chuckled at the thought, _what a mess._

_I think I'm actually falling for this idiot._

* * *

Ohmigawsh! So how was it? It seems like it took me forever to get this chapter right… But I think that it turned out pretty well

I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, because I changed my mind. There is no mission. It was all a lie. But you guys should give me some suggestions, because I don't wanna come up with it on my own.

Please review! I like getting Favorites and Follows too, but not as much as those reviews.

Love ya guize ;)


	6. Just a Normal Day

A/N: Ohmygosh! I haven't updated at all this month except for on the first… okay so I was on Omegle (sorry if you don't know what that is), and I met Niall Horan :D I fell off of my bed and hurt my foot… it's all good though turns out that he's somewhat perverted? SHOCKER! But, it was really fun none-the-less. Okay enough of me, let's get to the story :D

**Disclaimer: **C'mon guys… really. I thought we went over this. I do not own any of these Fairy Tail characters. The only one I did own was John Wilcox III. And I never plan on using him again (poor Johnny)

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_After thinking things over, she glanced at the clock that rested on her sink. She had been in the shower for over 30 minutes. __Natsu's probably on his way to the guild by now,__ she thought with a grin. She walked out of the shower and dried off then put on her clothes, the usual. She fixed her hair in two pigtails and sprayed herself with perfume. One she was done, she walked out of the bathroom to find Natsu rummaging through her fridge._

_"What are you doing?" She stared at him and crossed her arms under her chest_

_"I'm hungry Luce, so I'm looking for something to eat obviously." He scoffed at her question_

_"Can't you eat at the guild?"_

_"I __could,__ but I'm not."_

_"And why is that, hmm?"_

_"I wanted to eat with you."_

_Lucy blushed at his straightforwardness. "W-well, we could always eat together at the guild. Besides, I'm not a good cook anyway."_

_Natsu sighed and closed the fridge. He grabbed his jacket and scarf, he then clutched Lucy's hand, swung the door open, and rushed out of her house. Lucy was wavering in the wind as he ran with her in hand. She made no sound, not even a scream, as she was so used to this happening. This made her think of when they had just met each other and Natsu grabbed her hand as they ran away from the army. She chuckled at the thought, __what a mess._

_I think I'm actually falling for this idiot._

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

Back at the guild everyone was worried for their dear Lucy. They had never seen her so angry or stressed, maybe towards Natsu but it never got that bad. It shocked even more that it was Natsu that made her cry. The very man that would kill whoever hurt her feelings, it was a lot to take in.

Natsu came bursting into the guild, Lucy in hand. Her hair was a disheveled mess and her clothes looked as bad as her hair. Lisanna looked at Lucy with sympathy as she knew how riled up Natsu could get. Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and started fixing her clothes, smoothing out the wrinkles and wiping the smudges. Once she was satisfied she started working on her hair as Natsu walked over to his usual table. _He's probably going to pick a fight with Gray_, Lucy thought quietly.

"Hey ice-stripper" Natsu smiled

"I thought I said you weren't allowed back into the guild until you made up with Lucy." Gray eyed the dragon-slayer carefully

"Well, look over there," Natsu turned to point to his blonde haired best friend, "She's here right? And she's not mad at me, so I think I did a pretty good job. If I do say so myself"

"Hmm…" the ice mage stared at Natsu for a while, then returned to his normal business

Just as Natsu was about to go to the bar so he could discuss with Mira what had happened between him and Lucy, he heard someone call him from behind.

"Natsu! Come here!" He saw a semi-furious Erza standing calmly. It was like a spark before a fire.

He timidly walked over to the ex-quip mage, silently praying that whatever she was angry about, he wouldn't get punished for it.

"Y-yes Erza?"

"I was never informed about Lucy being harassed by you and Happy. Why would you not tell me this?!" Her aura was getting darker by the second

"W-well, you see I didn't even know that what we said w-was affecting Lucy that much. She never said that it was hurting her feelings" He flinched slightly at Erza's sudden movement

"That's why your incompetence has cost you dearly. You could have lost your best friend, I hope you know-", Natsu quickly cut her off from speaking any further

"I know that Erza, that's why I felt that I had to apologize to her. I didn't want to lose Lucy. Had I not apologized I can't guarantee that she would even be at the guild today. I think that I seriously hurt her with every 'joke' that I said, and it hurt _me _knowing that I was the one who caused her that pain. I don't think I could live with her mad at me" He shifted his gaze to the floor. A strong, yet petite hand landed on his shoulder.

"I understand Natsu. It's okay if she forgives you, but this is now a valuable life lesson." Erza smiled warmly at him

"Okay"

He then heard another voice calling him.

"Natsu!"

He quickly turned, and saw that Lucy was sitting at the bar waving at him to come over. He made it about half-way when a barstool smacked him in the face.

"What the hell?!" He searched the guild to find his assaulter

"Gihee" Natsu turned to face the familiar laugh

"Gajeel…."

"What are ya gunna do ya walking furnace?" Gajeel said while casually examining his fingernails

"…"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows and dodged as fire came spewing at him. He just barely missed as the fire singed the tip of his black hair.

"Heh, that's what I was hoping for"

Just as Natsu and Gajeel got into their fighting stances, an icy cannonball came flying at Natsu catching him off guard. Natsu turned to face the half-naked ice mage.

"I know you guys aren't tryna start without me"

Natsu smirked, "Wouldn't dream about it"

The three were attacking each other simultaneously when suddenly the whole guild got involved, except for the few that had common sense.

Levy glanced over at Lucy who was nonchalantly sipping her strawberry milkshake while talking to Mira. Levy walked over to the bar and sat down next to her best friend and joined in while they all waited for the heated fight to calm down.

Once it did, there were bodies everywhere… not dead bodies of course but just bodies. They were all sweaty and a little bloody, but not too much damage. Can't say the least for the guild though. The tables and chairs were everywhere, glass all over the ground, and half of the bar was broken. *sigh* but this is just like any normal day at Fairy Tail. Occasionally someone new would join in the fight, only to be out of it before it actually begins.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by his ankles and started dragging him out of the guild with Happy trailing not too far behind. _And he called ME heavy_, she thought to herself.

Once they reached her house, she took Natsu inside and laid him on the couch. Then she left the room to go take a shower. She hummed quietly while washing herself. The thought of her liking a certain pink haired dragon-slayer popped its way into her head and she began thinking.

_I wonder if he likes me back… That'd be weird. When did I start liking this idiot? I mean, I always thought that he was attractive, but when did it develop into this?_

Just as she was starting to really get into her thoughts, she heard a noise outside of the door. _He must be awake._

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, and then left the bathroom. She peaked around the corner to look at the couch. It seems to be missing a dragon-slayer. So, she made her way to the kitchen to see an all-too-familiar sight, Natsu rummaging through her fridge. She crossed her arms and cocked her hips, and then proceeded to glare at the male. He stared back, but not because he thought it was a staring contest, oh no. He stared because his best friend had on nothing but a towel which didn't even cover that much skin. He just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, the more he tried, the more he'd end up staring. Lucy seemed to notice this as she felt his eyes raking over her and she blushed from head-to-toe. This earned him a very much need Lucy-kick!

"Get out of here you pervert!" She yelled as she covered her chest

Happy heard the entire ruckus going on even in his dreams.

"Hmm…," he shifted slightly, "Natsu, stop making Lucy angry"

"Happy… you have no idea" said Natsu as he hit the wall with a thud

"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE MAKE ALL OF THIS NOISE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?! I'M TRYNA SLEEP!" a voice yelled from across the hall

"SHUTTUP YOU OLD HAG!" Lucy yelled back at her neighbor

*sigh*_I guess wherever this boy goes, he brings trouble_, Lucy thought while rubbing her temples to hopefully relieve her oncoming headache

* * *

Okaay… so what do you think? Honestly this chapter kinda just came into my head If you don't like it I'm soooo sorry, please give me some constructive criticism. Also guys… HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! I can't believe that its 2013 already :D Excited yet? I promise I'll try to update quickly, cuz I know you guys don't like waiting (just like me)

If you have any ideas for the next chapter please submit them, either by PM or review (cuz I love those) So R&R and you'll make me really happy

Happy: Aye

Kai: Shut up Happy, I didn't call you

Love ya guize :3


End file.
